


Alec the Mundie

by Draken Lightwood-Bane (Atalanta_Jackson)



Series: Random Stories That May Not Get Finished [5]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalanta_Jackson/pseuds/Draken%20Lightwood-Bane
Summary: Bold is a different language, with the language at the end. COB is set in 2007, so that is when this is set.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bold is a different language, with the language at the end. COB is set in 2007, so that is when this is set.

When Alexander is 2, his mother takes him to a strange lady’s home. He doesn’t want to be parted from his little sister, Izzy, but as he can’t yet run away very far, he’ll just have to go along with what his mother is doing. The lady his mother is giving him to is very kind, but clearly inexperienced with children. Alexander is placed on the floor, where there are several toys for him to play with as the two women start talking about things that he doesn’t care about. Suddenly Alexander’s mother picks him up, telling him in Spanish “ **This is Jocelyn, she will be your new mother**.”

Alexander squirmed and cried, he didn’t want a new mother. He wanted to stay with his old mother and his father and little Isabelle. “ **No! Wanna stay**!” He wailed in Spanish, clutching onto his mother’s shirt. The other woman sighs and looks sad. Alexander notices this and tries to hug the sad lady. His mother lets him go freely, smiling gently and kissing his forehead.

“I’ll be going now, Jocelyn. I have another little one at home that probably wants my attention at the moment as well.”

Jocelyn hummed in agreement, too busy cuddling little Alexander. However, once the boy’s ex-mother (she’d given up all rights of parentage when she gave Alexander over to Jocelyn) had left, she whispered “Alexander’s a bit long, isn’t it? Why don’t we shorten it to something smaller?”

“Alec” the young boy chirped happily. Unfortunately, he only said it because he couldn’t say his own name properly and he only spoke Spanish.

“Alec it is then” Jocelyn smiled at her new son. “Now then, why don’t we go see someone who can help me understand you? I’m sure Magnus knows Spanish” The last part was muttered to herself as she picked up the 2-year-old. Jocelyn also had a 1-month-old who she wanted to keep away from the Shadow World, Clarissa. Jocelyn had an appointment with Magnus, however it seemed that Maryse (Alec’s biological mother) had been desperate to get the child away from her.

Very soon they were standing outside Magnus Bane’s loft, and Jocelyn had pressed the glittery buzzer for his door. “WHO DARES INTERRUPT THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?!” Came a grumpy voice which made Alec cower into Jocelyn’s body.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Magnus. You’re scaring my eldest.” She scolded. “I’m here for my appointment.”

Magnus let them in, only raising an eyebrow at Alec’s form clutching at Jocelyn’s body. He introduced himself and asked the boy’s name, but was shocked at Alec’s perfect Spanish. “He only speaks Spanish. I suspect that he was never taught English by his parents” Jocelyn explained. “He was originally Maryse and Robert Lightwood’s son, but they gave him to me.”

Magnus nodded, and gestured for Jocelyn to tell him what she wanted him to do. She did, so he placed his hands onto Clarissa’s head and start chanting under his breath. Alec came out slightly from Jocelyn’s legs as the magic start to happen, and he giggled as a spark hit his nose. “ **Pretty, pretty**!” He called out in Spanish.

“Yes, very pretty, isn’t it?” Magnus murmured in English to the child, slightly pleased with his reaction. Although the fact that the child, Alec, couldn’t speak English was a bit scary. Magnus might have to teach him that, as well as some other languages that might come in handy. In the meanwhile, Magnus gave Alec a book of runes to study as entertainment. It could only help him in the future, and Jocelyn wasn’t complaining. She’d only raised an eyebrow at him when she’d seen the book, but didn’t say anything.

**Time Skip – 13 years later**

“Come on Alec! Race you to Magnus’!” Clarissa, who preferred to be called Clary, called out to her older brother. She was now 13, and Alec was 15, but they had to go to their annual appointment at Magnus Bane’s place. Their mother, Jocelyn, just smiled at them warmly, like she had two years before when Alec had shyly revealed to her that he was gay. She knew that Alec and Magnus liked each other, but both thought the other thought of them as a brother.

Alec grinned at his sister (okay, he was adopted into their family, so what? She was still his sister, blood wasn’t everything. The only Lightwood he considered his family was Max, and he was 10 years younger than Alec!) and told her “You’re on, _hermana_!”, starting to sprint ahead.

Behind him, Clary cursed his long legs (she was over two heads shorter than him) and struggled to catch up. Naturally, Alec got there first, and he pushed the buzzer in victory. There was the usual question, and Alec told Magnus “Aw, I thought you’d be glad to see me. We’re here for Clary’s mind appointment.” The door swung open just as Clary arrived puffing and panting and cursing Alec. “That’s not very nice now, is it, Biscuit?” Magnus asked her. He had a bad habit of calling Clary ‘Biscuit’. Alec was called ‘Alexander’, ‘my dear’, and other pet names that flew over his head.

Alec just shook his head and walked on in once Jocelyn arrived, picking up one of the books lying around that were in a different language. Magnus had been teaching Alec different languages since Clary’s first appointment with him, gently encouraging him to learn them by leaving out books when Alec came round and changing Alec’s music to different languages. It had been amusing for 5 minutes the first time Magnus had changed Alec’s music, when the boy was 5, until he’d grabbed his seraph blade (Nobody needs to know how the tall boy managed to get one) and started running after Magnus, claiming he was going to gut him.

This time, it was a potions book in Indonesian that Alec picked up. The teenager had a startling gift for learning new languages and a photographic memory. He could remember everything back to his first birthday, and then some. Magnus had taught Alec most of the dead languages he knew, and almost every living one. Alec liked randomly picking up books and reading them, so much that Jocelyn had started leaving random books in other languages around her house as well. It encouraged Alec to not forget any of his languages that he’d learned, as well as learn new ones.

**Time Skip – 2 years later**

“ _Adios, hermana_!” Alec called to his sister and her best friend, Simon. They were going to go to some club to celebrate Clary’s 16th birthday, whereas Alec was going to head out later to his boyfriend Magnus’ place. Jocelyn was going to stay at their home for the night. Alec had offered to let her come to Magnus’ with him, but his adoptive mother had refused, saying that she didn’t “want to hear you two going at it”. Alec had blushed and busied himself in completing his homework. He was glad that Magnus could create portals, otherwise Alec would’ve had to stay in an apartment on the other side of New York to attend his college.

“You do know that we’re going to have to tell her eventually, right?” Alec asked Jocelyn when Clary was out of hearing range.

“I know, I just… She’s my child, and you know I’ve tried my hardest to keep both of you separate from the Shadow World, right? I don’t want her to end up dying in agony from some demon.” Jocelyn attempted to explain. Alec nodded, knowing what she meant. He was a part-time shadowhunter, but he only fought with Magnus around to heal him when he got hurt.

Suddenly the front door burst open, and Alec grabbed his seraph blade out of reflex. Several men came in, one demanding “Where is Jocelyn Fairchild?” Alec quickly killed several of the men before recognising the tattoo on one man’s neck and calling out “Mum! They’re Circle Members!” He then realised what he’d done and ran to his mother, who was being taken by the Circle Members that had gotten past him.

Jocelyn smiled at him weakly, and Alec almost didn’t recognise her. He slipped a potion into her hand, and she drank it, falling into a coma-like sleep until someone she truly loved picked up her body. Alec could count on one hand who they were: Luke, Clary, and possibly him. The last thing Alec heard from his legal mother (sue him, Maryse seemed like a horrible mother) was her telling him to “Go”. So he fled to Magnus’ apartment and they just Netflix and chilled for a little while.


End file.
